


Devils in Angeles 恶魔住在天使城

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note: Another Note, Wammys House - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop?, Detective L - Freeform, Divination Shop!, Fortune Teller BB, Happy Birthday L, Los Angeles, M/M, No LABB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: L 不过是想喝杯咖啡，但这家咖啡店的老板却非要和他对着干！好吧... 算命店老板，但 L 就是想从算命店老板手里买咖啡不行？侦探L X 占卜师BB，轻松的现代AU，傻白甜，霸道总裁爱上我。
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L





	Devils in Angeles 恶魔住在天使城

* * *

虽然事后证明这家咖啡店的确是家算命店，还是在不少圈子里很有名的一家，但在 Wedy 和 Aiber 一人一句地给他讲诉店老板的种种事迹之前，Lawliet 真的没听说过洛杉矶有这么一个地方，这么一号人。看在世界上最天才的 L 的份上，他甚至都不知道这年头还在流行算命。他刚了结一桩案子，只是在下午回宾馆的路上闻到了那扇陈旧厚重的木门挡也挡不住的香浓咖啡味儿，他走遍全球都没闻过这么好闻的咖啡，所以忍不住进去想喝一杯而已。他是看见了挂在外面的黑色招牌上写着  _Fortune_ ，但他去过的理发店还有叫  _Fortune_ 的呢。何况他后面还跟了个  _Coffee_ 。到底是什么样的怪胎才会开一家叫 Coffee 的店却不卖 Coffee？Fortune Coffee，要 L 说，他应该改名叫 Fortune Cookie，更符合那个什么 Birthday 的骗子身份。不过不管后来如何，刚进店时，L 的确是礼貌并怀有期待的。

店面很小，即使外面飘着那么诱人的咖啡香，里面依然冷清，L 是唯一的客人。老板趴在吧台上，似乎还在睡午觉，听见门响才很不情愿地抬起头来看他。所以是的，他还有张吧台，而这张吧台，在十二分钟后就会硬是被那骗子狡辩成 _一张长桌_ 。去他妈的 _长桌_ ，L 敢肯定他在家具店里买下这张 _“长桌”_ 时上面贴的标签都是 _“吧台”_ 。

“新客人？” L 刚进门时那骗子说。疑问的语气，但表情肯定得不能再肯定了。洛杉矶这么大，游客络绎不绝，就像他有本事记住这来来往往的所有人一样。

但这不算什么，L 敢肯定如果是自己开店，保准也能记住每个客人。他破过无数案子了，现在还记得最不起眼的那个。更别说照这个冷清度，这家店开到现在可能根本就没有过客人。

其实抛开后面产生的一切成见来讲，这时一切都还算正常。正常的客人，正常的老板，正常的交易，与正常的对话。

L 点点头，看向吧台后的骗子...... 老板。趴在那里的是一个年轻男人，他很瘦，以 L 的角度，刚好能看见他消失在吧台后的脊背圆弧，像只鸟一样。抬起头后 L 看清了他的脸。他看起来和 L 差不多大，化了妆，涂着很浓的眼线和睫毛膏，一头柔顺黑发，根部有些大小不一的天然卷，戴着副深红色的美瞳或隐形眼镜。

“名字，生日，还有你想告诉我的随便什么事。” 他懒洋洋地说，脑袋依旧枕在胳膊上，L 认为自己当时绝对是被店里的咖啡香味所迷惑才会觉得对方眨着眼的样子有点迷人。

“对不起？” L 说。

“你叫什么？” 那人问。

那股诱人的咖啡香更浓了，L 已经从门口走到了吧台跟前。他不太明白对方是什么意思，这是年轻人的什么新的搭讪方式么？他想用他的名字和生日给他做拉花？

“我很愿意告诉你，但请问这和我买咖啡有关么？” 不解其意，L 仍然礼貌问道。

“咖啡？” 年轻人仰头重复一遍，看着他笑起来，倒是终于坐直了身体。“不，我开的是占卜店，不是星巴克。你要先算命，然后我才能 **考虑** ——卖咖啡给你。”

“算命？所以你是个骗子？” L 脱口而出。

他没有要冒犯他的意思。Wedy 和 Aiber 都是骗子，但他们仍是他最信任的人之一。再说，他还指望能喝上一杯上等好咖啡呢。不幸的是对方显然被冒犯到了。他没当即发作，但那是在后面等着给他立下马威。就和 L 自己一样，这位有名的店老板分毫不能容忍自己被人质疑。

“我的老顾客会叫我占卜师或通灵者，” 老板耸耸肩，“所以怎么样，这位先生，要简单卜点什么？我确信你今天不需要我通灵。”

他露出一个甜蜜得应该让所有服务人员都参观学习的笑容，一丝不苟的样子就像在问 L 的饮品要怎么调，好记下来拿到后面准备。所以这怎么能怪 L 没意识到他在生气，还自认体贴，实则火上浇油地说出接下来的话？

“不了，我只买咖啡。占卜钱算进咖啡里就好。” L 说。

“不行。” 店老板慢悠悠地摇着头，“你想买我的咖啡就要占卜，我可以不要你的占卜钱。你的名字。”

“只怕说了你不信，” L 耸耸肩，一个绝妙的假名蹦进他的脑子。

“再古怪的名字我都见过。” 年轻的男人支起膊肘，双手合十在胸前，架起一座小桥来垫下巴。很明显，他想主导谈话，对客人施加某种压力，好让他们不自觉地透露些消息，方便后面胡编乱造。“如果你说真话，我就会信。”

他最后说，认真看着他，倒多了几分神秘，终于作出一位占卜师该有的样子。但这套对付天真的小姑娘或火上头的有钱富婆还行，对 L 可不管用。L 只觉得他正在微笑的嘴唇圆翘红润，看起来非常好亲，所以不介意和他调调情（再一次，咖啡作用）。

“好吧，” L 说，靠近那个好看的男人，露出一个胜利的微笑，“Lancelot Du Lac。”

“让我猜猜，你还效忠于亚瑟王，今年600多岁？”

“恰巧同姓而已，家父又热爱传说。” L 说，知道自己已经赢了，“我说过你不会信的。”

他站在那个自称占卜师的年轻人面前，也靠在桌上，从上面俯视着他，不动声色地夺过话语主导权，就像他和每个人谈话时所做的那样。算命，接吻，还是喝咖啡，不管做什么，都应该由他说了算。

可显然，对面也是位骗子大师，并不甘被他牵着鼻子走。

“我不信你，先生，不是因为一个人不可能和圆桌骑士同名，而是因为我明确知道你说了谎。” 他慢慢说，直视着 L 的眼睛，“我一向能看出一个人是不是在说真话。所以为什么不诚实点，也好节省时间，直接告诉我你的真名呢？”

“可我的确就叫 Lancelot，” L 坚持道，知道这个时候改口就输了，对方只是诈他。之类的技巧他在审犯人时已经用过无数遍了。不过又是一场心理战，不过这次换作他自己变成被审对象。

“不，你不是。” 那人摇了摇头。“我说过我不是骗子，我是占卜师，我也能看出一个人有没有说谎。你不叫 Lancelot Du Lac。”

他看着靠得过近的 L，在挤着两个人的桌子上纹丝不动，对自己的领地表现得毫不退让。L 盯着他的眼睛，忽然意识到这人其实什么也没戴，这就是他眼睛本身的颜色。

“好吧，你看穿我了，” L 看似投了降地举手，实则只是换了一种策略，叫对方放松警惕。“刚才开个玩笑，Larry Long，这才是我的名字。”

“不，这不是。” 男人回答，一脸的意料之内。“Try again。”

“Try again？你是在说我不知道自己的名字么？” L 挑起一边眉毛，“如果我说什么你都不信，那我们要怎么占卜？”

“你说了真话，我们就可以开始占卜。”

“我说的是真话。”

“又一个谎话。” 老板礼貌地微笑，眼睛里的某种东西却异常坚持，“你的名字可能同样是以L.L.作为首字母，但你确实不叫 Lancelot Du Lac，也不叫 Larry Long。我说的对么？”

这下 L 彻底感到有趣起来了。介于他工作的特殊缘故，他可以说很擅长这类事，自己说谎，或拆穿别人的谎，几乎没人能逃出他的审问，也没人能看出他的谎话。这就是为什么他玩牌总是赢。这位老板或许是个算命骗子，但他的确很会察言观色，或许还懂心理学。不过 L 之所以能成为 L，原因之一就是他对所有事都有所准备，即使这样小小的一个突发事件也不妨碍他从 Plan A 想到 Plan Z。他已经做好准备赢得胜利，然后享受他早该享受到的可口咖啡了——他还有一个杀手锏。

“很厉害嘛，但你只说对了一半，” L 半真半假地称赞，知道他全说对了，眼睛不由自主地又看向年轻人柔软红润的嘴唇，想他的嘴为什么看起来那么应该被亲。“Ozan Mackay。” 他最终说，点着头，做出一副可以信服的样子，“绝对的真名，我可以给你看我的驾照。” L 从裤兜里掏出钱包。

这就是他的杀手锏，一张驾照，一个完美的，可以当作呈堂供词的证据。最妙的是上面同样有他虚假的生日信息，正好堵住这个骗子老板的伶牙俐齿，让他不能再在生日问题上继续为难他。

L 笑起来，展开他黑色的真皮爱马仕，掏出一张半透明的塑料薄卡，左面印着他所有证件上通用的唯一一张彩照，右面是一些或盗用或编造的基本信息。他把驾照递过去，闻着店里醇厚的浓香，等不及要看这个有趣的店老板能算出什么鬼话来供他开心了。

驾照立在两人面前，舞会假面般遮住彼此的半边脸。“给你，” L 引诱地把它倾向年轻人，想好了怎么一边喝着他冲的美味咖啡，一边反驳他的胡言乱语。

年轻的店老板用两根手指夹着接过驾照，L 看着他又笑起来，然后嗖的一下——这骗子甚至看都没看一眼，直接把他的驾照给扔飞镖一样扔了出去。

“Try harder，” 他笑着说。

L 的脸冰起来。

“你这是什么意思？”

“意思就是，” 男人站起身，这下他们差不多一样高了，L 不得不平视他，“你又对我说了谎，而我又看了出来。你口口声声说我是个骗子，可到现在为止我没对你说过一句谎话，反倒是你自己谎话连篇。你骗了我三次，你甚至随身携带一张假驾照。怎么，你乳臭未干到需要这个来帮你进赌场酒吧么？你拿着这张假驾照，每天骗无数个人。但你骗得了银行，骗得了警察，骗得了政府，你骗不了我，Mr. LL。我说过我能看出一个人是否在说谎，而你就一直在说谎。”

“既然如此，那我们之间没什么可谈的了。” L 也站直了身子，“我说了所有我能说的，不信是你的问题。现在请马上给我一杯浓缩，我在赶时间。”

“我说了我这不是咖啡店，” 骗子老板冷淡地收起笑容。

“而你却摆了一张吧台。”

“不过是一张长桌。”

“你身后放着所有的咖啡和咖啡机。”

“我留着自己用的。”

“那边的三张餐桌？” L 指的是角落里的沙发和茶几。

“总归也是个店，总得留出等候区不是。”

对于他睁眼说瞎话的能力，L 真是既尊重又气恼。“你的店就叫 Coffee。” 他最后说。

“不错。但如果你的眼睛没有问题，应该也看见了那前面还有个词是 Fortune。” 老板露出一个虚假的假笑。

但 L 必须喝到他的咖啡，即使是强买强卖。

“如果我买下你的店呢？”

“买下我的店？” 男人被逗乐一般勾起嘴角。“猜怎么着？买下我的店，这家店就归你。但我改主意了，你这个目中无人又傲慢自大的混蛋。让我看看，你可能是接受过一份良好的教育——多亏了你有钱的爹，现在干着一份收入不错，起码外人羡慕的工作——还是多亏了你有钱的老爹，交过几个相貌不错的漂亮男女朋友——再次多亏了你有钱的爹——” 他顿住打量了 L 一下，“… 勉强再算上你那张脸。但你根本什么也不懂，宝贝儿，你以为你是一切，但事实是你什么也不是。你想喝我的咖啡么？很好，我给你打个折，十万。”

_十万...... 哈，才十万？他以为十万很多？他以为 L 不会花十万买一杯咖啡？_

“真公平。” L 嘲讽地掏出自己的黑卡。

“现金。” 那人补充，把刷卡机收进桌下。

这次 L 什么也没说，只是低头给 Watari 发了条短信。这已经不止是一杯咖啡的问题了。

他就在原地等着，坐在吧台的凳子上，那骗子又趴回胳膊。等待期间他们都没有说话，直到老板起身冲起了咖啡。他有很多已经磨好的咖啡粉，但还是又抓了一小把咖啡豆磨了新的。机器搅拌的嗡嗡声响了几分钟后停下，新鲜的咖啡粉被取出倒进滤纸里。他背对 L 忙碌着，在不大的小厨房里看起来居家又专业。没多大一会儿，一杯咖啡就被冲好了。

“多糖，” L 忍不住说，“不加伴侣，一勺奶。”

对方看了他一眼，没说什么，倒的确加了很多块方糖。白瓷杯下是一个配套的托碟，被一起端到了吧台上。

“谢谢，” L 伸出手，对眼前这杯咖啡无比心动，觉得上面蕴袅着的螺旋蒸汽和飘散出的浓香已经足够让自己原谅他了，直到他说出下一句话。

“别碰，不是给你的，” 那可恨的骗子说，端起瓷杯，自己砸吧砸吧地品了起来。

L 僵硬地把举出一半的手收回裤兜，看着他津津有味的模样，尴尬生气得一句话也说不出来。好在这时店门再次被推开，第无数次的验证了 Watari 一如既往的高效。

老人一进门就看见了 L 那张被扔在地上的驾照，他挑了挑眉将其捡起，对眼前这副场景没问一句，只是了然地递给 L，同时还有他要求的十万现金。

“现在，我的咖啡？” L 假笑着把信封推过去。

店老板放下杯子，打开其中一个信封扫了一眼。

“我要的是英镑。” 他说。

L 极力克制自己才没把那五个厚厚的信封甩到对方那张欠揍的脸上。他不明白这世界上怎么会有这么烦人的人。

他看向 Watari，递给他一个 “请告诉我现在你有英镑” 的眼神，但老人却笑着摇了摇头，在 L 再次发出 “请帮我换成英镑” 的眼神之前断开与他的对视，看向那个老板，然后进门后第一次张了口。

“不管发生了什么，这位先生，我敢肯定是 Ozan 的不好，但请体恤一下我这把老骨头，收下这些美元吧，” Watari 又掏出两个信封递过去，“我相信这里面的钱加起来要不止十万英镑了。”

骗子老板停了两秒，“你说得没错，这是我和他的事。” 他思量地看着 Watari，“美金就美金吧。”

他摆摆手，没收下最后两个信封，还好似大度的把之前几个扔到一边，这才转身倒了第二杯咖啡，双手捧着，送到了 L 面前。

“这次才是你的，” 他对 L 说。

L 露出得意的笑容，即使已经对这杯来之不易的咖啡迫不及待了，他还是以自己最优雅的姿态端起杯子，轻轻吹了吹才小抿一口。

“如何？” 老板问。

_太好喝了，是他喝过最好喝的咖啡，没有之一，他愿意每天花十万来喝一杯。_

“凑合吧，” L 勉为其难道，接着发现自己手里空了。

“真遗憾你不喜欢。” 老板端着他精致的白瓷杯，“但既然如此，我想你也没什么可遗憾的了。” 他一边说着，一边毫不犹豫地倒掉了那杯咖啡。L 甚至还来不及阻止。

“那是 **我的** 咖啡。” 他说。

“你喝完了 **你的** ，” 老板学着他的语气，“十万，一口。”

L 不敢置信地看着他，惊讶于自己还能低估对方令人震惊的可恨程度。Watari 笑出了声。太多次受挫，太多次惊讶，太多次气恼了，今天在这家店里，L 让步的次数简直比他一年里让步的次数都多。而即便这样，他却还是只喝到了一口那杯好喝的咖啡。他要是早说的话，他起码也要喝大点的一口。这人他妈的到底什么毛病？

“我相信现在我有足够的现金，” L 深吸口气，维持住了自己的教养，没骂起来。“现在请再去给我冲一杯。”

“不卖了。” 老板冷冰冰地看着他，L 不知道他在气什么，他被这个骗子耍成这样还没发火呢。他甚至还说了 _请_ 。“一天一口，你喝完了你的今日份额。” 他十分刻薄地说。

_这个骗子疯子怪胎加恶魔。全世界的神经病都往美国跑，全美国的神经病都往加州跑。下次再敢有人问 L 为什么不住在洛杉矶？_

“很好。”

L 克制道，起身就走，余光瞥见 Watari 向那骗子老板比了拇指后重重甩上门，更生气了。

回到旅店后 L 做的第一件事就是把退房日期多延了一天，他发誓自己明天一定要喝到那个混蛋骗子泡的一整杯咖啡。

**Author's Note:**

> 今年没刻 L 的南瓜。不是不想，是实在没什么能刻的。喜欢的图太难，别说刻，画都画不出来，能画出来的我又还看不上眼......... 说实话今年甚至没那么想他们，写这篇文都是今天临时起意...... 不是因为不爱，正相反，是太爱了。那种上瘾程度的迷恋甚至影响到了我的生活，也或许正是我糟糕的生活才让我产生这种痴迷。最爱他们的那两年正是我过得最躁郁的两年。不像喜欢狼队或别的什么，我可以为狼三和分裂AvX哭无数遍，但过后就ok了。可华米家不一样。就像他们既是我排解压力的渠道，又是我痛苦压力的来源之一，产生的情绪是积郁在心里的。我不得不停止想他们，太不健康了，我必须得停下。我知道我没必要必须健康，but...  
> You know all I hope is someday I can get rid of everything, can care for no one, worry about nothing. And when that day comes, I'll have you, only you, and I'll drown in you.  
> Happy Birthday, my dearest L, be happy with your Birthday.


End file.
